Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide
Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide was the Player's core rulebook for Second Edition of the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It was released in Winter 2000. Credits * Writen by: Ree Soesbee ** Based on Legend of the Five Rings RPG, First Edition by John Wick ** Additional writing by Rich Wulf ** Contributing Writers: Patrick Kapera, Kevin Millard, Jim Pinto, D. J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, David Williams, Kevin Wilson, Ray Yand * Rule system: John Wick and David Williams ** Modifications: Kevin Millard and Ray Yand * Layout: Brendon Goodyear and Steve Hough ** Layout Design: Steve Hough * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank ** Interior Color Artwork: Cris Dornaus and Carl Frank ** Interior B&W Artists: beet, Cris Dornaus, Mark Evans, Edward Fetterman, Carl Frank, Daerick Gross Sr., Mike Hawthorne, Scott James, Ben Peck, Ramon Perez, Michael Phillippi ** Art Direction: Jim Pinto Portions of this manuscript have previously appeared (in one form or another) in the following books: * Legend of the Five Rings RPG, First Edition * The Game Master's Survival Guide * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun * Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita * The Book of the Shadowlands * The Way of the Crab * The Way of the Crane * The Way of the Dragon * The Way of the Lion * The Way of the Naga * The Way of the Minor Clans * The Way of the Phoenix * The Way of the Scorpion * The Way of the Unicorn * The Way of the Wolf Contents Chapter One: Earth (page 6) * Fiction "Three Days", from Doji Shizue's Dark Tidings, depicting the arrival to the Hantei XXXIX's Imperial Court of news about the movement to the north of the Hida Kisada's army and his Shadowlands allies. * Introduction * The Beginning ** The Sun and Moon ** Children of the Sun and Moon ** When the Last Akodo Falls ** The Hantei Dynasty ** The New Way * A Thousand Years of Peace ** A Tale of Heroes ** The Clan of the Crab ** The Clan of the Crane ** The Clan of the Dragon ** The Clan of the Lion ** The Clan of the Phoenix ** The Clan of the Scorpion ** The Clan of the Unicorn ** The Great Sleep of the Naga ** Minor clans * Fiction "Doubt", a fiction with Hida Sukune and Kuni Yori. * Rokugan * The Samurai class * The Bonge * Women * Religion * A Samurai's Life * Heimin's Life * Fiction "The First Step", with Togashi Mitsu and Mirumoto Daini as the Dragon ambassadors to the Toturi's Army. * Culture * Bushido * The Imperial Court * Fiction "A New World", with Shiba Katsuda and Master of Earth Isawa Taeruko at Nikesake, defenders against Matsu Gohei's invasion. * Addressing Samurai * Etiquette * Architecture * Life and Death * The Shadowlands * Fiction "Harmless", with Kakita Yoshi and Bayushi Goshiu. * The Crab * The Dragon * The Lion * The Phoenix * The Scorpion * The Unicorn * The Naga * Ronin * The Minor Clans ** The Mantis Clan ** The Fox Clan Chapter Two: Water (page 74) * Character Creation * Character Types * Character Sheet * Skills * Advantages * Disadvantages * Example of Character Creation * Clan Pages ** Hida Bushi school ** Kuni Shugenja ** Yasuki Taskmaster ** Kakita Bushi ** Asahina Shugenja ** Doji Magistrate ** Mirumoto Bushi ** Agasha Shugenja ** Mirumoto Swordmaster ** Lion Bushi ** Kitsu Shugenja ** Ikoma Tactical School ** The Bloodlines *** Asp *** Constrictor *** Greensnake ** Naga Warrior ** Naga Jakla ** Naga Slayer :: Pearl Carving ** Shiba Bushi ** Isawa Shugenja ** Shiba Yojimbo ** Bayushi Bushi ** Soshi Shugenja ** Bayushi Saboteur ** Shinjo Bushi ** Iuchi Shugenja ** Shinjo Scout ** Ronin Bushi :: Gaze of Sun Tao ** Ronin Shugenja * Equipment * Outfit Chapter Three: Fire (page 152) * Mechanics * Traits and Rings * The Basics * Void * Combat * Duels * Honor * Glory * Weapons * Weaponless Combat ** Kaze-do ** Mizu-do * Spell Research * Example of Play Chapter Four: Air (page 190) * Fiction "Stolen Truths", with Isawa Uona and Matsu Hiroru learning of the Elemental Masters corruption through their research of the Black Scrolls. * Magic * The Fortunes * The Role of the Shugenja * Other Magic * The Elements * Definitions * Mechanics * Casting a Spell * Basic Spells * Air spells * Earth spells * Fire spells * Water spells * Fiction "Starlight", with Matsu Tsuko leading the Lion Clan Army to contront Hida Kisada's forces, and the appearance of Hida O-Ushi as Crab assassin. * Changes From First Edition Appendix (page 234) * Appendix I: A Glimpse of the Way * Resources * Index Legend of the Five Rings: Second Edition Player Guide